prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Story of World: Magical Academy (game)
Pretty Country: Magical Academy (プリティーカントリー 奇跡ヶ丘学園 Puritī Kantorī: Kiseki-ga-oka Gakuen, lit. "Pretty Country: Miracle Hills Academy") is the sitxh main Pretty Country game published by Dreaming World. This game was first released in Japan on 10 March 2017, but was released in USA and Europe on 9 February 2018. The series' main themes are associated with witches, school, and magic. An anime adaption will be available starting from 1 September 2018. 'Synopsis' This game begins with a player character riding Fabian's car to Full Moon Town. As (s)he travels, a fairy will appear, rather annoyed, and reminds the player of your promise. In order to learn what this promise is, the player must obey Momo's prompting to visit the Queen's Castle to find out why the town is in trouble. When the player travels to Purple Queen's Spring, they learn that the school losts its magic system and the power of study is fading from town. To restore the history of school and the Queen's Castle, players will need to find the lost 5 school supplies guarded by Sweet Fairies, in order: Apple's Pencil of Fire, Honey's Book of Earth, Blackberry's Ruler of Water, Chocola's Eraser of Wind, and Strawberry's Colored Pencils of beauty. Each of the supplies has individual wishes that will restore crucial aspects of the city. Once they do that and gain the Idol Rank Famous Star, the five school supplies are spelled in unison to summon King of Study, who restores the power of study to Full Moon Town. 'Features' *Play as a boy or girl. *The player can customise their character's appearance at the start of game. This includes face, hair-style and color, and eye shape + color. All features except gender and birthday can be edited anytime. *Animals including cows, sheep, chickens, horses and dogs will make an appearance. *Some new cooking recipes. *Heart Events are inspired from Pretty Country: A Strange Island. *House can be customised with wallpaper and flooring. *Woo bachelors/bachelorettes, get married, and start a family. Players will confess by giving them a Rosary of Love. The Flower Jewel still used to propose, like other Pretty Country games. Players can also breakup/divorce with them (unless they are looking for a child). *Using a beehive to get honey and royal jelly. *The removal of Idol Stage in House Area. Players can switch between idol and farmer by asking the school principal when he is inside his office. *Starting from this game onward, there will be no dreams, sending letters in mailbox, or visitors come to house that are used for a specific event. It has been replaced with Phone Call. However, on White or Valentine's Day, the visitor will always come to house (this only happens when the player is single). 'Characters' Bachelors Bachelorettes Citizens *Anna - A female child villager. *Bernd - Chloe and Terry's father, who works as the mansion servant. *Cecilia - Clay's younger sister. *Courtney - Erica's mother, who is the waitress at Wheat Cafe. *Eliza - Morgan's wife. *Fabian - The president of Full Moon Town, who is Clay and Cecilia's father. *Fonny - Valerie's mother, who works at the Clinic. *Gina - The president's wife. *Hugh - Johan and Anna's father who runs the Workshop. *Jared - Fonny's husband and Valerie's father. *Jason - Felicia and Larry's father. He works at the Convenience Store. *Larry - A male child villager. *Miya - Chloe's mother. *Morgan - Ashton and Aria's father who works at the school canteen and live in their own home. *Neil - A priest at the Church. *Piper - Hugh's wife. *Roger - The principal of Miracle Hills Academy. The player can become an idol or farmer by asking him, and then choose one of two options. *Sybila - Martin's mother. She works at Epic Farmhouse. *Theodora - Jayden's wife. *Valencia - Roger's wife and Mario's mother. 'Marriage' So to recap, here are the following requirements for marriage: *Complete the game's main storyline. *Marriage Candidate must have a Green Flower colour (60,000 FP) of affection *See the person's flower events *Both the Big Bed and a table with four chairs of each side must be purchased *House must be upgraded to Level 2. Children So it has been 30 days since you and your spouse married, where the female-side will tell that she is going to be pregnant one morning. If the player is female, only her husband tell that she will be pregnant. Afterwards, the player's spouse will ask what gender they would like their child to be. The player can pick a gender (boy or girl), let his/her spouse choose, or having this game decided one at random. If the player chooses Leave it up to God, then the child's gender will be said once it is born (similar to a pregnancy in real life). The pregnancy lasts 35 days (5 weeks). Another morning, the female side will feel unwell. We then stop by Jared's Clinic upon waking up in the morning. Its appearance will be based on the hair colour, eye colour, and skin tone of the player's spouse. 'Rival Marriage' Player is not the only one who try to get a potential spouse. Every marriage candidate has another person who's interested in them as well. If you don't marry any one of the marriage candidates, his/her rival will marry him/her instead. *Ashton and Wendy *Clay and Michelle *Felix and Aria *Gilbert and Chloe *Harris and Erica *Johan and Valerie *Mario and Lucia *Martin and Felicia *Perry and Chelsea *Thierry and Serena 30 days after any given rival couple gets married, you will receive a phone call from one of the rival couples announcing that the female side is pregnant. 5 days later, the couple will give birth to a child. Their child's page can be found in the mentioned one "Rival System". 'Trivia' *Pretty Country: Magical Academy is the first game-only Pretty Country franchise to have talking voices (except for rival children). *Pretty Country: Magical Academy is the only game-only Pretty Country franchise to have an anime adaption, created by OLM Inc., but with Maiyumeno Academy and Dreaming World's permission. Category:Game-only Category:Games